Inglorious Warfare
by Sangyne Annevile
Summary: Its not just a virus... Its an Organism. Fight for survival or die, the world will see its last sunrise.


[font=sylfaen][size=2] [color=red] All Characters are copyright to their respective owners. Nyrvyria is Copyright to Synile Annibal {AKA Kate.} I have permission from Darkwater to use her Oc's Storm and Narasu- She can confirm it- I'm not going to use Marcus Lecter in any action without permission from Synile. I may only mention him in the story seeing as he is not my OC but is my OC's Brother. [i]Theft or use of this story will cause me to hunt your ass down and put you in the fucking hospital..GOT IT?!?!? [/i]

Enjoy ^^ [/color]

[b][u][i]Inglorious Warfare[/i][/u][/b]

"Taking blow after blow won't help us in this. We can't sit and listen as they lecture its become a fight or die situation. Battleing these bastards is going to kill us whether we want it to or not. We won't last long if we keep sitting.... We have over six thousands troops of four thousand men each with us. The Rest? Hell... They are the ones with the snipers planning our death... Take them out now that makes one less loose end... Vryllnithia is on the verge of destruction. This is our home. I won't watch it fall. Will you? Fuck your thoughts... We can't think.. We have to act... We have to take down the Legimont.... Or die."

-----------

Chapter One

[b]Determined [/b]

The skies were ready to bleed. The land was growing black. A march was coming... A march of a horde so vast it would cause the ground to shake and the souls of Vryllnithia to flee and wish for death. They say war will never end. Not until all are dead. Blood shed had become inevitable and it was upon that thought that the task team called Hallow was focused on. Hallow was based of seven men, each having a special quality that made the team an utter perfection, or so one would think. However we should back track. It is six men and one female. Taking orders from The Core. Just as Team alpha, Beta, and Slaughter were. The rest of the Troop belonging to The Core was settled deep down waiting on Hallow to lead the march forward taking down the enemy from the side lines. Vryllnithia had become part of tactical masquerade. It was not a live and let die. This had been going on for ages, since The Betrayer's first fall, the Legimont raising their own army of men and Dragon alike, holding the weapons of mass destruction in their clutches. Now it was time to for a rebellion. Being ordered by the laws of the Legimont was no longer an answer. Not for General Reves. Reves was determined beyond all hope to end this war. How soon: In a few days. He didn't want to ravage Vryllnithia's land more than it already was. It was not a great quality to be so fucking determined, but for him? He was leading thousands of men to their death. He had to be determined. He'd probably cave in from stress if he wasn't.

Troops that would never fall away.... Hallow team was making their own way down to the rendezvous point with Team Slaughter. It was on the border of Jánico, right at the edge. At that point they'd take an all out break into the city. Being calm at first, keeping the weapons hidden, then? Then the real fun would begin. Once they hit Jánico's center all hell would break loose and shit would the fan. It would hit hard too. They'd take out any military official they saw, anyone from the government minus the double agent they had on the inside, Mychel Vorhys. Vorhys was part of the Alpha Team. Being assigned a special operation, he was to give all Intel to Reves who then gave it to the group that was storming a gate in which the Intel would be of value. Beta team was up above, watching the procession of Hallow and Slaughter as they reached by sides of the city and began to go in, being the air support to the whole lot. Beta team was set up to see that should any group fall short and miss a check point they could come in and take over till the team was up and going. Beta team was an utter air support group however and used the helicopters, which were few, and led the charges of air, either by Dragon or Helicopter, preferring the Dragon however. Alpha team was set up as an Assassination and Double Agent group. Always attacking from the inside, as Mychel was, he and ArchAngyl being ready at any moment to 'hand over their life' to the enemy, but then turning around and stabbing them right in the jugular vein. Then sit and laugh as they bled to death. Alpha team had become crucial… Slaughter however? Be glad they are on our side. These guys kill without mercy, being the very essence of decay. They jump right in and begin killing, being the sister to Hallow. However, unlike Hallow, Slaughter shoots… then asks questions.

Hallow was set up with a serial killer as the leader; isn't that wonderful? James Ryan Jericho Lecter, son of Razen Jericho Lecter and Adam Lecter. Brother to Marcus Lecter and his two sisters, one deceased, the other reported missing. Possibly Dead as well. James was Classified as Public Enemy number one by the Legimont after his massacre of a Sylithean village, followed by a Mokyn Massacre. He had been fourteen years old, now he was twenty-two years old and Still looking young. James was not someone to toy around with. Not unless you wanted to die. He was made leader because he got the job done. Ranking top one in The Pits with his Dragon Azerbeyne, being forced to fight for his and Azerbeyne's life in the pits or die… Reves had watched, with hatred, but searching for a fighter. He got lucky stumbling upon the two near death while fighting and then yanking themselves up from the bottom to a severe killing spree wiping out half the stadium. Reves went to James and offered and James could merely smile his own deadly smile…. He accepeted.

The Female of Hallow was named Alyssen. She was tricky to define on her own objective. No one was sure where she was found, but she was a damn good fighter. Wielding two deadly blades that were made so that the hilt of the blades wrapped around the wrist, able to be grasped by the hand and then as the dark crimson blade that curved slightly. Easy for an Assassination kill, or slicing someone's head clean off. She was a very intelligent person, able to shut down an entire computer system within seconds. She was lethal and deadly… Having black hair and deep blue eyes. Her origins are unknown, she is age nineteen and nicknamed Alys. Alys the Bloody. Few mess with her and know to respect her. Alys' Dragon is Fryctor.

Storm Recair. Aka Sharder Bloodrin. Being considered the next dangerous person on Vryllnithia, he's titled Public Enemy number two by the legimont. His killing follows right behind James and the best part: they are the best of friends. Why this is ironic, Storm's family was in the Sylithean Massacre, killed by James and Storm had vowed revenge. He never got it but learned that James was a lot more than just some slaughterer. He had a heart. Storm is lethal and powerful, Prefering to use his Demonic strength in taking down an enemy. Once in a blood rage, few things can stop him. One being James' blood. The other being love. Storm's dragon is Narasu.

The next four men are not ones to mess with, but who in Hallow would you want to mess with? Srysak, once a Syrask of Nyrvyria, but after the death of his Dragon he took on Anniba, a Avysira Dragon and friend to Azerbeyne. Srysak and Anniba were as well found in the pits, but escaping, not fighting. Anniba herself has a deep history kept locked in. A monster. Sargeant Simon Ree Dezaro. Simon was deployed from the Beta team and set into Hallow for his master at working with guns and electronics. His lineage is unknown. His dragon is a male, Dezora. The next man is one that tends to be a niucance. Seargeant Milik Raone Nakarove, He normally trries to be funny, but in the end pisses James off prefering to call James, Ryan, doing it just to piss James off. Milik was also deployed but from the larger army set as a reserve for D-Day. His Dragon Nemiclis is male. The last member of the group, and most silent, is Allyn Ristix Wilson. Being a strong man in every aspect he was taken off the streets after fighting off a group of Sears, since he's been considered a danger to himself, having a strange reaction to many things. He jumps at slight sounds, as if hiding something… He has no dragon.

Hallow made it to the rendouzou. Dressed in black cloaks to hide the guns and weapons underneath. All hell was about to break loose and it was only going to take on gun shot. James being infront smiled, looking up as they made it to the center of the town he lifted his weapon from under his cloak, someone catching the glint of sunlight on metal and saw the Ak-47 right as it fired, striking a man dead between the shoulder blades. The man fell to his knees, then collapsed, twitching in pain as his blood poured from his body. Soon he lay still. A pool of blood around him. Mass chaos erupted, people screamed and ran. The police force, or Sears, showed up not long after. Looking for the corrupters. They didn't find them. Srysak hissed to James, "Don't kill civilians! We are trying to save them from the legimont, not kill them!"

"Does it look like I care? People are going to die, a lot of people, before this is over." James snarled, he tugged the cloak off, dressed in padded armor and guns. He drew the sword at his side, the Ak-47 dropping to the ground. Srysak looked to Storm for some kind of help and Storm merely shrugged, "I'm not stopping him, we were sent to kill off as many as we could, at least he's doing his job."

"Yea… And more."

"Aw let him be. He's enjoying doing something for a change." Alys said with a sinister smile and she went off into the crowd as well, swords latched to her wrists as she cut and hacked away at any idiot dumb enough to try and stop her. Srysak rolled his eyes, "This is going to get us killed…" Milik laughed, "That's what she said!"

"Who?"

"You're mom!"

"What the hell Milik?"

"You're no fun…" Milik growled under his breath and he left. Srysak stood confused, "What the hell about my mom?" Five seconds later his eyes widened and he yelled, "MILIK YOU ASS!" Milik was far off, laughing as he shot someone in the back of the head.

Above the beta group was running a full scan of the area. The helicopter's blades cutting through the air like a butter knife. The temperatures were moderate, warm; a good sign. For now at least. Cold weather was as well good, but they'd sooner be flying the giant metal bird in eighty-four degree weather than in negative thirty. The Dragons were told to stay away, despite their resitance. The mission was to crucial to let them in. they didn't want to kill any civilians, only the legimont officials. And being stupid they were storming the very heart of the Legimont. A short little message that would be left. They needed one thing and at the signal, they would know to leave the message.

James looked up, smiling as he saw the helicopter he looked down and pulled a flare from his belt, cracking it he dropped it on the ground, dropping a smoke grenade by it. He backed off, turning and screaming, "STAR" five replies of "Texas" answered him and Hallow grouped up on the border once again. Looking to the sky as they saw a sudden shadow pass by. Beta had seen the flares and smoke and had called in the messenger… The shadow was massive on the ground, wings shown and James looked up, feeling the brush of his mind like a rush of adrenaline like an apocalypse waiting, there was no turning back. As James looked up at glittering scales, darker and darker, the violent color of an abyss, blocking out the sun… The creature's shattering scream made many flee the area, but there were too slow. The boiling heat as the temperature of the city rose, nothing was going to save anyone. Not now, not ever. This creature, it was more than just a volatile beast….

The sudden fiery explosion, the flames licking the ground as the message seem to etch across the City, the smell of burning flesh and rotting decay filled the air with a putrid scent. Blood boiled and screams fled the throats of innocent victims… James just smiled…. He had no care for the lives that would die. That was what pissed Srysak off, he couldn't take it. He grabbed James' throat and slammed him into a wall, his eyes locking to James' who seemed to stay still watching him back. Srysak snarled, "You don't care do you?! That your… [i]beast[/i] is killing them?"

"Why should I? And Azer is no beast."

"You should care about these people. They are [i]your[/i] people… "

"I told you, people will die."

"But can't we spare some?"

"No." James snarled.

"I suggest you pull your own self together James! I'm not going to take this!"

"You are one to speak Srysak… Seeing as you wanted to kill me many a time."

"And I learned not to try it."

"Only in fear of Marcus," James snarled, "You knew my death meant yours soon after, that he'd hunt you down, just as I would for him."

"An eye for an eye makes the world blind James!"

"Fuck the world."

"What's gotten into you lately?"

"Should it matter my own means and stakes of survival?"

"This is madness, not survival."

"No… This is not madness. This is my way of getting to where we need to be in this. We can't win the war unless things as this happen. I know the legimont damnit.."

"Fuck you James."

"You're a tid bit late."

"Huh… Yea sure. You're going to kill innocent people for this?"

"You would do the same."

"I would not."

"You would if you had been put into what I was put into."

"What do you mean?"

"Some things are better silent than said."

Srysak backed off, letting go, his eyes locked on James and a cold shiver down his spine as he saw not just madness, but a killer. Storm looked to James with growing worry but knew better than to try and calm James down. James would calm down on his own accord. At this rate, it would be when this surge was done with. He looked to Alys and gave a smile, she glared at him, confused and angry with him with the way he seemed to treat her. As if she was fragile and delicate… She did not like that. She was the exact opposite, and if she was [i]Fragile[/i] and [i] Delicate[/i], she sure didn't [i]Act[/i] like it. She looked away from Storm, who's face went back to a sad look to it. He liked her, no doubt to it, but he also liked Shia. Love… So evil.

James walked forward, watching as the flames erupted around him, burning through the ground and smoke. He looked up, a smile on his face as Azerbeyne scorched the words into the grounds… Her wings creating the sound of drums, her humming throat, that of the orchestra… The Orchestra of Death. Her eyes locked down onto James as her jaws closed tight, her mind like an inferno, she growled the words that now burned in the streets… [i]Slaughter's Creed…[/i]

James looked up to her and smiled, [i]Yes…A Creed it is…

Ah but boy, you need to calm down. Reves is breathing down our necks and waiting for a step across that well drawn line. Watch your movement and words, actions are louder than words and should you or I create and action to loud… We will sooner be killed before we can escape… Or worse.

Worse?

Yes, Worse, should we go back to the Pits? I daresay not. But If he does send us back, he'll hand you right back over to the Project that broke the simplicity you had. That piece of you that Marcus knew very well. It is still there… But I won't be surprised if it is hard to find. What they did, we can never forgive, and never forget. If Marcus knows about it… Then he knows your unstable. He knows one of two things- Stay away, or come to your aid. Which are you telling him James? Tell me, I wish to know…

To stay away.

Why?

I don't want him hurt in this, Azer….

Its more than that, isn't it?

I don't want to talk about it…

As you wish..[/i] She reverted her wings, her scales catching the bleeding sun's light as she flew out of sight of the torn city. James looked to Storm who looked at him, concerned and knowing James was hurt on the inside… James had not told Storm about the Facility… He didn't want to tell anyone, but Marcus always knew. James had disappeared from Marcus' very mind for the course of a year… James hated those days… The most alone he'd felt in forever. They had called Marcus, Marc. James had gotten pissed every time and corrected them. Whether they payed any attention or not, He had never known. They treated him as a lab rat… And he had become as such unable to fight back, mainly for his fear of Marcus…. They had taken all liberty of a threat and used it on James. James once more, abided by their rules. The pain and hurt, he believed Marcus would not feel… Whether he was wrong or right, only meeting Marcus would tell, however he was once again able to feel the mental link, Brother's Grimm, with Marcus once more. That much gave him hope and feeling, just as long as he could [i]feel[/i].

James walked back to the group and growled under his breath, "Time to go… Before we get into more shit." And they left, careful, watchful…. Back to The Core…

[/size][/font]


End file.
